


Only Love can't hurt you

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, Science Bros, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Supremefamily, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Life is hard and pain is a part of it, but in the end Love makes it worth.A collection of short drabbles with various relationships.Now complete:1-Tony/Bruce2-Steve/Bucky3-Clint/Natasha4-Ironstrange5-Tony and Peter6-Tony/Bruce7-Steve/Tony8-Stephen and Peter9-Ironstrange10-Ironstrange





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a collection of one-shots, each part will contain 10 chapters.  
> This part focuses on angsty feelings and some hurt/comfort.  
> The lenght of the chapters vary.
> 
> Almost every chapter can be seen as romance or just friendly/family love, if there is an exception, I will note.  
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...
> 
> The first chapter can be seen as m/m or just friendship, as you wish.

"Breathe for me, Tony!" Bruce whispered and leaned down to press his warm lips to the slightly blue ones to give the unconscious man the kiss of life.

Years later the day when he almost died -again- was nothing but a blur in the mind of Anthony Stark, but he did remember the warmth of life rushing into his lungs.

He tightened his grip around his mug and his lips touched its rim gently, seeking the warmth of love.


	2. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an m/m.  
> And the only one which contains a major character's death.

The serum wore off for Steve but not for Bucky, and even Bruce Banner couldn't figure out why.

Steven Grant Rogers died in a battle, when his strenght betrayed him, body broken and a ring on his finger- reddened by blood.

James Buchanan Barnes picked up the shield and started to count- how long will it take forever to pass?

If his love will wait for him at the end of times, he is willing to fight eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


	3. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a solid Clint/Natasha.  
> I ignore his family, sorry.

"Why me?" Clint whispered one night, when the sky was crying the unshed tears of fallen heroes.

Natasha turned into his embrace and let their forehead touch.

"Because you do not want to possess me, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


	4. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IronStrange, because I ship them so hard.

Stephen could never get used to his hands trembling and Tony always feared death when his heart decided to skip beats.

But when they were together and Stephen covered the shining blue light with his trembling hands, they thought that maybe, _maybe_ there is some salvation left for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


	5. Parallel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a ship, just father-son love!

Peter's hands were smooth and white; Tony had his covered in cuts and callouses.

Peter's touch was feather, just lingering above skin and flesh; Tony's hands had the weight of a life filled with sadness.

Peter's laugh shone bright and often; Tony had small, fond chuckles only, for the ones he loved.

Peter danced with the grace of innocence; Tony stomped through the dancefloor like a storm.

Peter loved asking, eyes shining like stars; Tony demanded and ordered.

Peter was a miracle and Tony vowed to protect him.


	6. Rainy nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as m/m or just friendship.

Rainy nights are the ones, when Bruce stands in front of the elevator, with a distant look in his eyes; ready to go.

The first time, Tony caught him by accident, for the mechanic himself could not sleep, and as he stumbled into the kitchen he came across the startled scientist, suitcase in hand and everything you wish for. He paticularly threw himself on Bruce and as his hands closed around the shaking body, both of them started to cry. They stayed there in each other’s embrace for God knows how long, with Tony begging him not to leave.

The rain is heavy and the wet scent of earth fills the air and Bruce is standing in front of the window of his room. He does not turn when the door opens and does not look when Tony steps beside him. But he does let the smaller, colder hand to take his bigger, warmer one in a grasp of pleas, promises, love- a reason to stay.


	7. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as m/m or just friendship.

Steve is closing his eyes now to laugh, his hair is a mess of gold, shining in the midsummer sun. Tony just stares- chest warm, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly open, eyes dark with love.

Time flies and now it is winter and cold, oh, so cold in Siberia, and Tony lies on the hard ground, heart shattered and body broken. His chest feels empty, cheeks are tainted with blood and his lips are quivering from heavy, painful sobs.

He was betrayed, beaten and left to die, but his eyes are open and he is seeing gold.


	8. Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pure fatherly love.

"Um... Mr. Doctor?" Peter was proud, because his voice just slightly wavered. "What does it feel like to die?"

Damn this kid and his sudden, embarassingly genuine questions!- Stephen thought but the weight of the sentence hit him like a ton of bricks.

How could he explain the crushing fear as you realise it is happening? The cold, heavy sweat clamping the shivering skin, the suffocating thightness of the chest, the racing rhythm of the heart? How can he put into words the sharp pain and the slow, excruciating agony? How could he have a heart to tell him how it feels to fall into the dark, empty, soundless void, unable to move, unable to scream, unable to wake up?

How could he say these ugly, but unfortunately true things to Peter, especially Peter of all, who is sweet and young and full of love?

So fuck this all, he smiled at the kid, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair into a mess of tangled brown; and answered, voice deep and kind:

" Just like falling asleep."


	9. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied, sorry, this also contains mcd...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IronStrange

Once he was called The Master of Time, respected and feared across the Universe.

Once he made a mistake and forged his own path out of blood, tears and suffering. He learned the ways of Time, tried its boundaries, fell and rose up again and again, and thus he grew. He studied the flow of Time with a calm, calculating manner, understanding more than anyone else before, gaining decades to his lifespan and a rapidly growing number of silver traces in his dark, silky hair during the process.

He fought and fell in love, demolished enemies and made friends, gained knowledge and learned how to accept loss.

But mostly he observed, always alert but not interrupting, how the well-known things changed, how people turned into friends and into memories.

How did the brown in his lover’s hair faded into whiteness, as his legacy carried on in his protegee, leaving the old suit for the dust. Stephen had seen things far beyond imagination, things so terrible he wished he could forget, but, oh, it was the most painful of all!

He aged as well, the Time Stone no longer warm on his chest, but with someone who is more capable of protecting its secrets.

He didn’t really mind it, leaving the hard work for the younger ones, whose eyes and intentions were still innocent, whose hands had strong grips instead of aching fingers and whose heart carried dreams and hopes instead of loss and memories.

But once a guardian, always a guardian, at least that’s what they said, especially when some tough case occured and he had to drop by to take care of the mess, with his decades-long experience and never-fading wits.

So technically he still was needed to guard and he was willing to protect, especially one thing above all: the memories of crimson and gold, and long-closed eyes belonging to them.

Once he was called the Guardian of Time, and now he sat by the grave of his lover, lamenting the irony of his life- he could guard Time itself, but could not protect Tony from it.


	10. The answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished this, it makes me so happy! :)
> 
> A one-sided Ironstrange to sum up the whole work.
> 
> I hope You will enjoy it!
> 
> And thanks for Your patience!

Tony lands between the Mad Titan and the fallen sorcerer, ready as ever to fight. But still, his brilliant mind is awake, and he is thinking, about the same thing again.

Why didn’t he give up fighting a long time ago? Why is he still ready to defend the ones worthy of nothing of his efforts, after all he’s been through? Honestly, every time he tried to help, it was pain that he got in return.

When he wanted weapons to protect the youth, boom- Afghanistan, cave, and lots of horrible pain. When he built the arc reactor, vowing to change his goals, the man who he thought as a father of ripped it out of his chest, coming this close to kill him. When he helped gathering a team to defend the Earth from threats coming from various places, of course he was the one to blame that it fell apart.

There was no gratitude for him whatever he did. And to make things worse, somehow, everyone treated him as if he was the biggest jerk in the Universe, not the one who sacrificed everything to save it. As if he was not a human after all, just a thing without emotions and the ability to feel...

Words can not describe how much it hurt. But somehow, he kept going on. Just like he is keeping on fighting now. And what for? Some stupid, shiny stones? Oh, he almost forgot, and for the Universe, of course. He dodges an attack and hits back, harder than ever, the bitter taste of loneliness in his mouth. And then, there comes an excruciating pain, as he is impaled by his own blade.

So, that’s it!-He thinks, and ready to die just as he lived, lonely, so painfully alone...

But his mind refuses to give up, even in the final moments, and how ironic, but now, right now, moments before his death does he realise. Memories are flooding his mind, carrying the answer. When Bruce hugged him tight after two years apart, still tender, still full of trust. Peter, his kid, sneaking on the ship, refusing to leave him alone, making him smile so many times, and his old heart flutter. Pepper, the dearest, so caring and still by his side, loyal and fierce.

Though he is on the verge of death, he almost, almost finds himself laughing out loud. Yes, Life is full of pain and misery. And honestly, everything out there exist to hurt you- one way, or another. Only Love... only Love can’t hurt you...

Accepting his fate, and finally having the answer, death doesn’t seem so horrible now, but just as the Titan reaches for his heart...

"Stop!" It’s the sorcerer, who cries out, getting their attention. "Spare him, and I will give you the Stone!"

Tony is confused, and there are so many things he wants to shout, but then his gaze meets eyes so beautiful, confident, shining. The answer is in those eyes.

It’s Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
